


10 由围裙引发的

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 人设崩坏, 脑洞无极限不接受任何评判, 自我放飞
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：山田涼介X知念侑李やまちね/37/yyl基于现实背景向组合内公开恋爱脑甜腻小夫夫老司机向30题





	10 由围裙引发的

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔是什么不存在的  
> 吃不下不要硬吃  
> 雷是我放的踩不踩不是我决定

10 由围裙引发的

说是早晨，其实也已经不早了，挂钟的指针已经跨过90度的角，而卧室的床上， 被褥还鼓起老大一个包。  
窸窸窣窣布料摩擦的声音之后，从被子包里钻出一颗睡得乱七八糟的脑袋——掀了被子的知念侑李眼睛还没睁开，用脚趾在地板上寻找前一晚不知道被踢去哪里 的拖鞋，幸而有早起习惯的恋人是个爱整理的强迫症，此刻他的拖鞋正端端正正地摆在床前。  
看也不看地把脚塞进拖鞋里，他打着哈欠勉强睁开了眼，迷迷蒙蒙地起身往外走 。

厨房的方向有食物的香气传来，恋人正要把早餐摆上餐桌。

“呜哇有变态！”知念惊呼，“你最近到底在看什么漫画！”  
“哈啊？”山田凉介放好筷子，白了莫名激动的知念一眼，转身继续进厨房去照看正在沸腾的汤水。  
知念用手背紧紧捂住了自己的眼靠在墙壁上。明明就是大早上就开始不正经——他想，脑海里开始自动播放刚刚看到的画面——这个人的皮肤一直都很白，只套了一条黑色围裙的情况下更是明显，锻炼紧实的臂膀光裸着，锁骨和胸肌恰到好处地露着，围裙下面是健壮的双腿……糟糕，鼻子热热的好像有什么要流出来了。  
“嗤。”一声轻笑伴着餐具放置在桌面上的碰撞声，“知念怎么啦？”  
他偷偷从指缝里瞄整理桌面的山田，刚好对方转身去流理台取东西，围裙背后的真相暴露出来——还好还好，胖次和短裤还是穿着的。然后他松了口气放下手，趿拉着步子走到餐桌边坐下，抓起水杯喝了一大口。  
“虽然是休假日，衣服也要穿好。”

带着隔热手套端着汤锅的山田有些莫名，低头看了看自己身上的围裙……啊，围裙？好看的唇勾起一点点调笑的弧度。

“呜哇知念小色鬼！在想什么奇怪的东西？”  
抓着水杯的松鼠立刻瞪大了眼：“才！没！有！”  
“真的？”  
“真的！”  
“啊……”山田放好汤锅摘了隔热手套，也不坐下，反而双手撑在桌面上俯身靠近坐着的知念，“那真是我的失败……”  
知念努力控制着自己的视线不往对方胸膛沟壑与围裙布料之间产生的阴影飘过去，只能感觉到脸上的温度越来越高，内心不停祈祷谁来管管这个一起床就肆无忌惮散发荷尔蒙的雄性公敌。  
“失、失败？”  
山田捏过知念的下巴尖凑上来，鼻子蹭鼻子、唇蹭着唇：“请问知念大人，您是要先吃早饭还是要先吃我呢？”  
知念侑李从头到脚红了个彻底，一口气没憋住喷了恋人一下巴的口水。  
“喂！”  
暧昧旖旎的气氛也被破坏了个彻底。  
惊天动地的咳声也掩饰不了他的羞赧，慌里慌张地抽出纸巾给一脸无奈的山田擦脸，擦着擦着两个人就对视着忍不住笑起来。  
“怎么办？”  
“嗯？”  
“我现在一点也不想吃早饭了。”  
“欸？可是……”  
“我想吃侑李。”


End file.
